Sound Of the Waves
by I am a Catlover
Summary: Bakura is a lonely fisherman that lives alone on an island. But what happens if he one day catches a merman in his net? ONESHOT! BxR Fluff and romance.


**Summary: **

Bakura is a lonely fisherman that lives alone on an island. But what happens if he one day catches a merman in his net? ONESHOT! BxR Fluff and romance.

Catlover: Hiya! It's time for yet again another random story that just couldn't leave my mind!

DCatlover: (_sarcastic_) Whoopee… let me guess… another Ryou x Bakura fic?

Catlover: Yup! So just read and enjoy the fic!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...boy would it be creepy if I did…

**Warning: **Shounen ai!This story is AU! That means it his slight changes from the real Anime. Don't like don't read!

**Note:** This fic is not Beta read, so it might contain some grammar mistakes…

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

_Bakura's POV _

_**BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP**_

Feeling still very sleepy, my hand reached out to stop the annoying buzzing of my alarm clock… I sighed as I got out of my bed again, just like I did every morning.

Alone.

For four years I've been doing the same routine every day. Alone…

Every morning I wake up, eat some breakfast, take a bath, put on some clothes and catch fish all day… every thing that I did on a day would be alone.

I used to do the things together with my dad, but he died. Just like my mom… When she was dieing she asked me if I would go on with catching fish… and I accepted…

…something I still regret till this day…

I slumped slightly across the room, putting on some clothes and going downstairs to make myself some breakfast and then later eat it.

Life was dull, life was boring but most of all, life was endless. Here on this island there was nothing else to do but catch fish and going on with the daily routine.

The only days when I wasn't alone, where the days that a man would come and give me stuff like clothes, food and other things. He would always look if I was still alive, and exchange the stuff he gave me for the fish I had caught. The fish where for the hungry people on an island further away from mine…

Sighing again I did what I did every day: checking out my net, looking if I caught something special today…

Walking out of my house I went to get outside, walking to the net that I had put closely near the land so that I could, empty it easier…

I pinched my nose closed as I looked closely into the net. Most of the fish where already beginning to rot, and flies where everywhere, eating from the rotten skin of the dead fishes.

It was horrible, and the smell was the most disgusting thing a man could ever smell in his life… but… someone had to do it. If nobody would catch the fish, the people on the other islands would surly starve…

I bent over, expecting some of the fishes, hoping if some of then where actually eatable and not rotten. When I was looking for almost an hour I saw something that caught my eye. I saw a big fin coming from under the dead bodies of the other fishes.

I grinned. The fin was still moving a little bit, so that meant that the fish was still alive and good enough to eat. When I was walking over to the big and green colored fish, I noticed something else, lying in the corner of the net, close to the big fish.

It almost looked like a… arm…

………

… HOLY HELL! It is an arm!

I quickly walked over the slippery dead bodies of the fishes to walk over to the arm, forgetting about the big fish quickly. Removing the dead fishes quickly, I gently clasped my hand in the other one's cold one, tugging the body for the half out of the fishes.

I gasped. Under the dead fishes was a beautiful young teenage boy that looked a lot like me, but yet had some differences…

The beautiful teen had the same white hair like me, only mine was more silvery. The small body (that was still for the half covered in the dead fish) was lean and smooth, and had a beautiful porcelain-like skin…

The boy's beautiful green emerald eyes opened and the young teen let out a small whimper softly as he wrapped his arms around my neck desperately, and shivered. I noticed that the body that was holding close to me was covered with bruised and un-deep cuts, probably made by the sharpness of the net… With the boy holding on my neck, I pulled him out of the dead fishes…

Only to recognize one thing…

The part where the rest of the body should be was replaced with what I first thought was the big green fish…

…The boy was a _merman_…

I had heard much about mermaids and mermen. They used to live in peace once with the humans, but when the humans stole their treasures and caught more fish, the mermen broke all contacts. Never did anyone see or mermaid or a merman again…

…But then again, there where still myths about old fishermen that had seen a mermaid… But nobody believed it, and the old man was called crazy… he was my old man actually… my dad had seen a mermaid… the people on the island close to us thought the loneliness on our island had made him delusional… had made _me_ crazy… and they thought he killed himself when he died…

My thought where abruptly shaken, when I felt the young merman shiver in my arms.

I quickly carried the heavy mermaid bridal-style to my house. When I was in my house again I put the merman in my bathtub. The bathtub I own was big enough for two persons, so the merman had enough space.

With the merman in my bathtub, I took two big buckets with me and ran back to the ocean, getting as much water as I could have running back to my house and putting it in the bathtub. After walking six times back and fourth, the merman was under the water till his neck.

I sighed in relieve as the young merman didn't shiver anymore, sleeping softly in the salty water of the bathtub with a smile on his pale face…

I smiled tiredly; saving the merman had tired me… I yawned as I grabbed a cot, and lied down next to the sleeping creature in the bathtub…

…letting my eyes close as I fell in a dreamless sleep…

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

…_The Next Day…_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

I woke up gently as I felt some water dripping on my face. When I opened my eyes slowly, I saw a hand softly caressing my face…

When I opened my eyes fully, the hand quickly rethreaded. I looked up to see the merman blushing, having a shy smile on his beautiful lips…

Suddenly all the thoughts from the morning yesterday returned back to me. The saving of the young merman when I was checking the net… me running with the heavy buckets of the oceans salty water…

I stood up quickly, making the merman shrink back in the tub, shocked by my sudden outburst. When I was standing again I checked out the merman…

…So the stories my dad told me had always been true… mermaids and mermen _did_ exist… only this one was beautiful…

When I looked at the body of the merman again, I suddenly noticed that the merman was still bruised, and still had some small cuts across his body…

The merman calmed down a bit, and I decided that I would first need to have the merman's trust before I would clean his wounds…

"Hi" I greeted rather lamely as I reached for a stool to sit next to the bathtub he was in.

The merman smiled shyly as he looked at me through those beautiful green eyes, waving his hand slightly in a form of greeting.

"My name is Bakura. What's yours?" I asked as I leaned over to the bathtub.

The merman suddenly seemed dumbfounded as he looked at me with pleading eyes. His lips moved, but there was no sound coming from them.

I suddenly remembered what my dad told me once when he was talking about the mermaid he saw again. He told me that she couldn't talk to humans on the land… the same thing that was happening with my little merman now…

…_My_ little merman…? What am I thinking…? I couldn't get too attached to the young merman right now. One day the merman had to get back to the ocean again. He couldn't stay here for ever… And he probably wanted to leave this old quiet place as soon as possible…

My train of thoughts where interrupted when I felt a warm wet hand reach up to my cheek, caressing it softly.

"You can't talk to people do you…?" I asked him, as the warm wet hand moved away again.

The merman looked disappointed, shaking his head sadly.

"But can you…" I looked around to grab a pencil and paper. "…Write your name down…?"

Smiling slightly, the merman took the paper and pencil from my hands, scratching the pencil ever so slightly over the paper as he wrote down his name.

After he was done, he gave the paper back to me. I looked down on it, reading the fine lines that the young merman had written.

_Ryou _

I smiled. "Ryou huh?" The young merman nodded happily, leaning his head on his arms, looking at me curiously.

"That's a beautiful name" I said, smirking mentally as the merman—now called Ryou—blushed madly, suddenly finding my shoes more interesting than _anything_…

The soft wet hand found my face again as Ryou caressed my cheek softly again. I smiled, returning the favor as my hand found his wet cheek, making him blush.

…_I found out I liked that cute blush of his…_

Suddenly, shaking myself from another train of thoughts, I remembered that I still hadn't asked about the wounds. I should really bandage him before he gets any infections…

Taking my hand away from his cheek again, I asked him about the wounds. "Do they hurt?" I asked worriedly as my hand ran slightly over his chest, making him shiver slightly.

Ryou's face twitched a little bit —probably in pain—and although he didn't say anything, I knew what he meant. It was as if he said _"A little bit"_

I sighed slightly as I stood of my stool to walk over to a cupboard to grab the first aid kid. When I walked back, Ryou looked at he with fear evident in his green eyes.

I looked at him seriously. "I'm not going to lie to you and say it doesn't hurt, but please try to understand that I'm trying to help you" I said as I moved closer to him, sitting on my stool again.

Ryou seemed to think about it, and after five minuets or so, he moved closer so that I could take care of his wounds. When I had bandaged and took care of most of the wounds, I suddenly found a large un-deep gash.

I touched the gash slightly, and he whimpered. Sighing softly, I allowed him to wrap his arms around my neck, nuzzling my neck as I bandaged the un-deep gash with much care.

When I was done I looked over to Ryou again. The young merman seemed to be relaxed again, his eyes half closed in sleepiness.

"You should rest now" I said to Ryou.

Ryou yawned cutely, rubbing his eyes tiredly. I smiled at the sight in frond of me; the young merman was cute with everything he did…

I gently stroked Ryou's hair, and it didn't take long before the young merman fell asleep, making soft sounds as he slept.

Sighing, feeling quite satisfied with my work, I walked to the kitchen to eat something and then lay down on the cot again, letting my eyes close slowly…

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

…_Two Days Later …_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

I smiled as I looked at what had to be the cutest sight I've ever seen. Ryou was eating the fish I had found for him. I had spent a whole two hours caching the best fish there where, but that didn't matter. Seeing him enjoying it was good enough to make me pleased too.

I grinned. Ever since Ryou came to my house it's been a lot more nicer, and time was going quicker. Even though Ryou had been here for two days, I felt like I knew him for years. I just couldn't help myself, the young merman was just so easy to like…

…Like the way he always smiled when I came home from caching fish all day, or when he would listen carefully to what I had to say, or when I talked about my dad.

Ryou seemed interested in the stories of my dad. He liked the way I told him about how my dad had seen a mermaid too.

And even though he didn't talk back to me, I could read his bodies languish.

I stood up from the stool that was always next to Ryou and began to make myself ready for bed. It had bee night again, but I didn't care. A day with Ryou was going way quicker than a whole hour being alone…

I slipped my t-shirt over my head and pulled of my pants so that I could change into my night clothing, making myself ready for bed. When I was in only my boxers I felt Ryou's eyes on my back.

I grinned mentally as I saw him blush hotly when I noticed his stare. Heh heh, I guess my little merman liked what he saw…

Ryou seemed to ponder about something; suddenly blushing again he nudged against me asking without words if I wanted to come closer.

I looked at him strangely. "Is there something you want?"

Ryou nodded eagerly, a mischievous look in his pretty green eyes…

I stepped closer to him. "What did you want— AAAAHHHHHHHH!" I yelped as Ryou suddenly wrapped his arms around me, making me fall on top of him in the tub.

"Ryou what in the hell are you doing!" I yelled as I now lay down next to him.

Ryou quickly wrapped his arms and his fin around me again, sighing happily as he snuggled my chest…

"Um… Ryou…?" I asked blushing.

He didn't say anything, avoiding all the questions as he snuggled against me, smiling happily… my eyes widened when he kissed my chin lovingly…

For a minute or five I sat there, thinking dumbfounded about what happened to me just ago. Trying to register what happened to me…

…And when I looked back at Ryou, I saw him sleeping gently against my chest…

This would be a long night…

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

… _Two Weeks Later …_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

(A/N: Catlover: Yeah I know… another time change… I'm sorry; it's just the plot…)

I sighed as I looked at Ryou… The young merman was looking out of the window close to the tub again…

I looked at him sadly… As much as I hated to admit it, I knew that Ryou couldn't stay long here. Every time I saw him look out at the sea, my hart wrenched with guild…

…I knew that stare… He longed back for the ocean again… to swim and move around freely again…

I sighed again… the only reason I let Ryou stay here longer, was because I wanted to take care of his wounds…

But now he didn't need it anymore… He was fully healed right now, and I had no more excuses to let him be here… I was being selfish…

…He _needed_ to go back…

When he looked for the tenth time out of the window in one hour, I decided to take action now. Maybe my heart would hurt less when he'd be gone sooner… but I'd doubt that…

He made a small yelping sound when I picked him up bridal style, picking him out of the tub and walking out of the house quickly, not looking at his face. His hands brushed against my face trying to make me look at him, but I shook my head away. I didn't want to see his face… maybe I could forget him quicker…

My dad had told me that the mermaid never made contact with him again after he let her free, and I knew there was a possibility that Ryou might too…

That was the way my father died… he went back for the mermaid to see her again, leaving me and my mother alone in the house…

…And he never came back again…

I didn't want the same fate happen to me… I didn't want to end up like my dad…

I walked faster to the ocean, walking through the water when I was almost under water till my waist…

Finally I allowed myself to look at Ryou… and let go of him… falling down in the water…

At first Ryou swam happily, swimming circles around me, ducking under water and coming up again… but then he looked at me again…

I hid my hair before my eyes, not letting him see the sadness in my eyes…

…But when he heard my voice, I knew he understood what I was feeling…

"_Go" _

He looked shocked at me, not understanding he tried to cares my cheek again, but I pulled my head back again…

"I said GO!" I yelled now, almost angry.

He looked at me sadly, hiding his eyes behind his hair too, not showing his emotions at me…

Letting out a soft sob, he turned around quickly, ducking under water…

…_Disappearing from my sight… _

I sighed as I stood there for almost on hour… then I tuned around to walk to my house again…

It was for the better, I knew…

…_But why didn't it feel that way…?_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

…_Two Days Later …_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

I sighed as I looked at a clock I had put on the wall years ago… it had been two day… _TWO_ days since I sent Ryou away. Two days... they felt like two years…

…I missed Ryou…

The house I lived in seemed much more alive when he was there… but now… it was empty again… just like it used to.

This just shows that a man gets spoiled easily… I liked it when Ryou was here… but the days just went by too quick…

It's just unbelievable that I held out for so long without anybody as a company… but now, when Ryou was away, the days seemed like an eternity…

I remember like he hugged me last week ago, or how he always used to touch my cheek when I was taking care of his wounds again.

I couldn't take it anymore… I _had_ to go find him now…

I walked out quickly outside and noticed that a storm was coming up. Not caring about the storm I quickly stepped into my boat and rowed into the ocean…

Rowing franticly, I went away from my lonely island. After rowing for hours I finally stopped and looked up at the sky…

Dark clouds where spreading above my head, ready to drop their rain any minuet now…

I sighed… what I was doing now was crazy… but I did it anyway…

"RRRYYYYOOOUUUU!" I screamed as I heard thunder ruble in the sky, white lightning flashing in the sky.

"RYOU! COME BACK TO ME!" I yelled as the storm was now right above me.

"I NEED YOU"

I waited for some minuets… already knowing that it was helpless… "I love you…" I said brokenly as I looked at the sky again…

It would be over now… I would go home and live on with my life… I threw away my chances at happiness…

I had let Ryou go… and I would probably never see him again…

Suddenly my eyes grew big as I looked at the sky; a waterspout was coming my way…

Shaking I looked at the water tornado coming my way quickly, making the wind howl furiously. "H-holy-y H-hell…" I muttered as the waterspout was almost at my boat…

Yelling I felt how my little boat was being overthrown by the waterspout, throwing me into the water, as I sunk to the bottom.

Desperately I tried to swim above again, but it was no use…

Letting out a lot of air I felt the water fill my lungs… I felt light… I felt free… but most of all, I felt lonely…

I would sink here at the bottom for sure… all alone… nobody would probably miss me anyway… just like my dad.

Letting my eyes slip closed, I felt something –that felt like a… small bottle…? - being pushed into my mouth… liquid flowed into my mouth so that I was almost choking on it.

It tasted horrid, like hot spices all mixed together in one pretty fucked up mix.

…And after that… I felt burning, as if the spices where doing there work… it felt like I was on fire…

Warm arms wrapped around me, a hand softly caressing my face with very much care…

_After that… I felt nothing… _

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

…_Time change …_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

_Normal POV_

Bakura woke up with the feeling of a headache coming up. Opening his eyes slowly he tried to register what had happened to him the past few… Hours? Days? He didn't know how long he had been unconscious…

When he was fully awake he looked around the room he was in. Small shells of water creatures where placed on a shelf next to him. And he found out that he was sitting on some kind of bed too, sheets pulled over the half of his body. Next to his bed he saw something that looked like a chair.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he decided to jump out of bed…

…only to figure out…

"AHH! What happened to my body!" Bakura yelled as he looked at himself. On the place where usually his legs used to be, was now a big violet big finned-tail.

He suddenly turned around when he heard giggling behind him… shocked with what he saw…

"R-Ryou" Bakura stammered softly as Ryou swam to him, putting a thin finger on Bakura's lips, hushing him.

"Shhh… relax Bakura…" he said softly as he hugged Bakura's waist.

Bakura still looked rather freaked out, Ryou's words not calming him very. "R-Ryou… what happened to me? Am I… a merman now…?"

Ryou giggled, his soft white hair brushing his shoulders slightly. "Of course you are a merman now…!"

Bakura looked at his fin. "B-but how?"

Ryou smiled happily. "I changed you into a merman"

Bakura seemed to relax more now, but he was still confused. Being with Ryou made it all better though… he didn't even question why Ryou changed him into a merman… he wasn't alone anymore, and something told him that when Ryou would be around he'd never would be…

Twitching his fin slightly from side to side, he looked Ryou in his eyes. He suddenly smiled, hugging Ryou close to him in a tight hug… Ryou instantly nuzzled his neck, showering it with light kisses.

After kissing every part of Bakura's neck Ryou began to speak again…

"I really hated it when you had send me away… I felt so empty when you did…" Ryou muttered as he hugged Bakura's form close to him…

"I'm sorry" Bakura apologized. "I didn't mean to I—"

"Shhh…" Ryou whispered again. "I know you didn't mean it… but let me finish my story…"

"Okay"

Ryou kissed his chin gently as he began talking again. "It took a while to find the potion to change you… and actually last night I wanted to give it to you… but when I swam to your house I saw that your boat was missing…" He sighed sadly. "…So I went to look for you…"

Bakura blinked. "How did you find me…?"

Ryou smiled. "I was getting to that… I went to look for you for a long time, and just when I gave up the hope of finding you I heard you yell my name…"

Ryou suddenly looked into Bakura's eyes, tears shining in them while he was smiling. "I was insecure at first… I didn't knew if you'd like it if I changed you… But when you told me you loved me, I just had to do it… I'm sorry…"

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, while Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. Bakura smiled. "I don't mind what I am Ryou… as long as I'm with you… what I said back then is the truth… I love you…"

"I love you too Bakura…"

That where the last words spoken before both white haired males attacked each other, both of them shearing a passionate kiss.

Ryou moaned as Bakura shoved his tongue inside his mouth, curling around it's new found partner as they crushed their lips together with more force.

After a while both of them stopped, both of them catching their breath after the first kiss they shared…

Ryou quickly reclaimed Bakura as he wrapped is arms around his new lover, nuzzling his chest. He sighed happily. "I love you…"

Bakura grinned. "You know… I like you much more when you are talking… you have such a sweet voice…"

Ryou grinned too. "That's what I like about you too Bakura, you are very charming…"

Smirking, Bakura said. "That I am my little angel… Now why don't you show me around?"

Ryou smiled… "All in due time… but right now I want to cuddle with you… Don't you?"

Smirking Bakura quickly scooped Ryou up, carrying him bridal-style and putting him on the bed behind them…

"I'm all for it… my little angel"

_Fin_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

Catlover: (_Is irritated_) I didn't like this story! There's are so many things that I don't like about it!

DCatlover: So what?

Catlover: So what? SO WHAT! I worked my ass of for already three days, every time having a writers block! (_Chews on pillow in frustration_)

DCatlover: Hey you're chewing on your pillow! Awwww… you haven't don't that since you where three, how cute XD

Catlover: (_Is being hugged by DC_) I hate you…

DCatlover: Yeah… I love you too dear! (_Kisses C_)

Catlover: (_Blushes_) W-why did you do that…?

DCatlover: No apparent reason… now bye! (_Runs away_) and don't forget to review!

Catlover: W-wait… what?

REVIEW

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_

It makes us Happy :'D


End file.
